


Sweetie

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: Zak explores a location with surprising consequences





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for good old fashioned smut.
> 
> Happy Samhain Y'all

As the door slammed closed he didn’t know if he was ready….but there was no time left, lockdown had begun. He quickly lifted the camera, not willing to be all alone in the dark, lumpy images zooming out at him, as he took a first step across the hallway.

Clearing his throat, he spoke.

“Hello….is there anyone here…..I’m Zak….and I’d really like to speak with you…”

His voice had a softer timbre, not so challenging when there was no one with him. Yes, he was doing this alone. He’d lost the bet, and Aaron got the small building down the hill, the ‘not so scary’ place. The bald man had grinned and chuckled, he loved it when Zak got a taste of his own medicine. But as the dark came, and shadows crawled long over the old stone walls, he’d gripped Zak’s arm, tightening his fingers as he whispered.

“Will you be ok man? This place might turn nasty..I can come with you if you like……”

“Nope….I’ve got this….I’ll be OK…..just keep the walkie on..Yes?”

Aaron dropped his arm, and patted the walkie gripped to his belt, assured the red light was blinking. He fist bumped Zak, but not before he saw the blue eyes, slate grey in the gathering dusk, flick over to the house, his face tense.

His booted feet were unnervingly loud in the silence, so he was relieved when he reached the corner chosen for the X cam. Torch gripped between his teeth, he set up the device, fingers stiff even though it was not as cold as he expected. Checking the viewfinder, flurries of dust were still dancing in the wake of his progress across the hallway, the outline of the staircase like a large black skeleton rising up in the centre of his vision.

A sudden flash caught his eye, as an orb whizzed down the stairs, halting momentarily at the bottom step, then heading in his direction. He lifted the recorder automatically.

“Hello…..who are you…….can you tell me your name?” Same questions he always asked, but he was never sure of the answers. Chill air around him, he was glad of the woollen hat, but the cool breeze was sly, as it wound around his neck, raising goosebumps like the intimate breath of a lover across his skin. He held his ground, his body solid as his large muscles tensed, waiting for the next move. 

A few seconds later he played back the recorder. His eyes widened as he heard a woman’s voice rasp in his ear.

“Hello….Zak….”

He never liked it when the spirits said his name. 

Leaving the X cam recording he took slow steps to the stairs, looking up into the gloom. The view finder showed no movement, a large painting at the top of the staircase showed a blurry image of a woman. He remembered her….she had owned the building, but died of old age in the master bedroom, almost fifty years ago. As he passed, he pointed the camera at the painting, where the strong features of a young dark haired woman showed in the weird green of the night vision. Her eyes seemed to follow him, but it was only when he had passed, that he recalled that the woman had seemed much older when he saw the painting earlier. He didn’t go back for another look.

He narrated for the camera, stepping down the corridor, a thin carpet thankfully muffling the sound of his boots. Suddenly, he stopped to listen, his arms feel heavy as he forced himself to move, pulling equipment from his deep pocket. 

“Who are you…..? Answer me….” The spirit box was hissing, the staccato sweeps of sound generating white noise...but only a brief blip came through. Something, or someone, was there.

“Are you alone….? Did you die here….?”

Something was trying to communicate; he stared at the device in his hand, willing it to find that voice.

He jumped, as the words came through, a female, clear.

“...not dead…..I’ll show you…..”

But then….nothing.

He almost dropped the camera when something dashed out of the gloom and scampered over his foot. He had to breathe hard, as he pushed rewind, staring at the small screen, only to see a small furry rodent caught in the act.

“Fuckin’ mice…..” He rolled his eyes to the camera, now recording again as he moved off, slowly into the darkness. Footsteps behind him, light, tapping behind one of the closed doors. Stepping carefully, camera lifted, he retraced his steps, all the while listening. At the end of the corridor, he was holding his breath, wondering which door to take. His long fingers reached out, stark in the camera’s lens. Then a loud bump, this time from the opposite direction.

Zak growled in frustration…..something was playing cat and mouse…...he said a few tense words, not hiding his irritation, then went back towards the noise.

“Stop playin games…...come out…..let me see you……” his voice cracked in frustration, eyes wide scanning the camera’s tiny lens. Then stopping, sucking in a long breath. “I know you’re there…..I know you’re female…...why don’t you get a little more friendly….?”

Pushing through a half open door, he was surprised to see that a curtain had been pulled, leaving a narrow chink of light, hardly sufficient to see by, nevertheless giving small clues as to the layout of the furniture, the huge wardrobe, the mirror over the dressing table, and the bed. In two strides he was next to the bed, unzipping his coat, dropping it on the nearest chair, and tossing his hat after it. He was feeling the temperature rise, suddenly, like the heat before a summer storm. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he lifted the camera, panning round the large room. Somehow he was getting an almost excited feeling, not scared, but like scared, like he was going on a date, feeling hairs lift on the back of his neck.

“I said let’s be friendly…...I’m not going to hurt you….I’ll just sit back here…..” he slid over the counterpane, resting against the solid headboard, continuing to speak low and sweet…”so, why don’t you come over here and join me…..?” He felt his heart rate quicken, placing the camera on the edge of the nightstand, jumpy and wide eyed in the dim light.

He sprawled over the pretty cotton bedspread, his feet hanging over the edge, as his eyes scanned frantically, knowing something was going to happen.

“I’m here sweetie…..don’t you want to get to know me?….” his whisper was low, confident he wouldn’t get hurt he was trying to seduce her….to make out a little...it would be something new….great in fact….’Zak’s Ghostly Girlfriend…” he could picture it on You Tube. Suddenly, he felt the bed dip, just like a solid body was sitting next to him...he could hear breath sighing, but that could have been his own.

His hand fumbled for the zip on his hoodie, somehow it was way too hot, making him sweat, making his head spin. Determined, he held out the recorder, his throat dry; “Hello sweetheart…..why don’t you get comfy….here….I’ll take care of you…” came out as a low sexy rumble. 

His arm spread flat on the bed, welcoming her when the weight of a head pressing into the muscle of his shoulder all but made him scream like a girl. But he was quiet, trying to slow his breath, as his mind whirled, images tumbling behind eyelids closed tight.

“My name is Reyna….why don’t you come closer…..here...I’ll make room for you...?”

She was a little out of focus...maybe a little off kilter...but her voice was pure southern molasses...he saw full lips mouthing the words...smiling...as her eyes peeked out from below the brim of the straw hat...deep brown eyes, with a look of pure mischief.

His legs were shaky as he drifted over…..sitting next to her...all silk and lace...and heat...spreading all the way across the long muscle of his thigh….slipping in saucy little thrills across his hip, to tease naughtily into his groin. He licked his bottom lip, knowing he would be blushing, turning to look her in the eye.

Trying….she had leaned closer...perfume..light like a morning in spring….the warm smell of skin drifting up from the low...too low...neckline...he couldn’t help his reaction...his body was only human…..and he needed to touch…

His hand, long fingers gently explored the thick dark curls as her hat fell and rolled away. She pulled closer, the pink mouth smiling, delicately swiping over his, making him blush as she kissed him without reserve, kissed like a young man should not be kissed, hard, greedy, needy..his breath held in until his head pounded. Then she moved.

Soft arms around his neck, her chin cradled in the dip of his collarbone, where she sucked the pale flesh, giggling when she made him whine out loud, his hips wriggling under her spread legs, her weight against him as she sat astride. 

She blew on his face...his eyes shot open...away from the scared place he’d been hiding...he wanted to do this….ignoring the voice that told him no, he reached under the silky material to where she was hottest, aware she lifted slightly to allow him access.

“Oh...Jesus…..”

He’d never felt a woman before, a woman who looked like a girl, she was creamy and slick...he couldn’t help the way his cock swelled up in need, hard enough for her to feel under all that silk and lace, he almost panicked. She kissed him again, sucking his tongue softly with a promise of something else...he dare not think what...only that her hand had sneaked in, unzipping….crafty….unbuckling…..breaking the kiss to look back into his eyes, wide, blue, scared, but oh so ready for it…

She had her hand around his prick, small fingers deliberate, holding him where she wanted him, sliding upwards appreciating the mouthwatering smoothness, his body rigid as she brushed the drooling head against the small pearl hidden in her depths.

“Oh God….ohmygod...ohmygod….” he whispered, hoarse, lost in the ebb and flow, the draw of her willing pussy surging slick and wet and tight around the runaway train that was his dick. Her small cries of pleasure, and the sharp sting of her teeth on his neck, set him free, bouncing her with his hard thrusts as his mad dash to climax all but wiped him out. He still heard her….the soft sweet voice…...smiling in his ear….

“There now sweetie, you’ll not forget me, Zak...mmm?”

He jumped off the bed, as if he had been shocked, which, in a way he had. Looking around, checking there was no-one else there….no one to witness what he had done. But it was OK. No one else there.

He was still shaking...his fingers fumbling to rewind the camera, to see what she had done, how he had reacted. But all he saw was ten minutes of nothing. Just him, lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

Passing the painting of the middle aged woman, he stopped to blow her a kiss.

“Thanks Reyna…..That was awesome…....”


End file.
